La Belle et la Bête
by Hisilde
Summary: Quand les estomacs grondent, n'importe quelle bestiole est bonne à manger.


**Titre :** La belle et la bête  
**Fandom :** Samurai Champloo  
**Personnages :** Fuu, Mugen, Jin et une belette  
**Rating :** PG  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient.  
**Note :** écrit il y a une éternité dans le cadre d'obscur_echange

Il est bien inutile de décrire la joie qu'éprouvèrent Fuu, Mugen et Jin à la vue d'un ruisseau. Après avoir traversé des marécages poisseux, avares en nourriture mais riches en moustiques affamés, ils se précipitèrent tous les trois dans l'eau fraîche et transparente, pressés de chasser les sales bestioles qui s'étaient faufilées dans leurs vêtements miteux. Le samurai à l'odeur de tournesol était bien le cadet de leurs soucis à cet instant.

Malheureusement, rien ni personne ne parvint à pêcher ne serait-ce qu'un misérable petit poisson, histoire de leurrer les estomacs gargouillant, pas même l'agilité de ces deux fichus gardes du corps (qui ne servaient définitivement à rien sauf bien sûr à se montrer les dents et croiser le fer, ha, les hommes, même pas capables de s'aimer sans se taper dessus!).

Mugen poussa un cri de joie lorsqu'il aperçut un animal blessé étalé un peu plus loin de la rive, finalement, la chance était avec eux. Fuu ne semblait cependant pas de cet avis.

- Mugen ! Tu ne vas quand même pas bouffer cette pauvre petite bête quand même !  
- Bien sûr que je vais la bouffer, je serai un con de ne pas profiter de cette chance !

Le pauvre animal avait une patte cassée. A première vue, il s'agissait d'une belette au pelage et aux yeux sombres. Elle était crispée, les griffes plantées dans la terre humide et le poil hérissé, à croire qu'elle entendait l'estomac de Mugen la réclamer. Mais avant qu'il ne lui saute dessus tous crocs dehors, Fuu le bouscula dans son élan et il tomba avec tout le ridicule dont il était capable.

- Tu me cherches, la bigleuse ?  
- Pas du tout, je suis simplement réaliste! Regarde, elle est toute maigre, tu crois qu'elle pourra nous nourrir tous les trois ?  
- Qui a dit que j'allais partager ?  
- Mais réfléchis 'spèce de pouilleux, faut la soigner et la laisser s'engraisser. Là y aura de quoi bouffer et ça sera trop la fête !  
- Hey, c'est pas con !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, en plus d'être belle, je suis intelligente moi, vous avez de la chance que je sois là, à croire que je suis la garde chiourme et que c'est moi qui ait été engagée pour vous supporter.

Mugen n'écoutait déjà plus Fuu et essayait de sourire gentiment à la belette en lui promettant qu'ils allaient la rendre toute belle, avec des cuisses bien grasses et bien dodues. Jin, quant à lui, avait observé toute la scène en silence, préférant se taire plutôt que de débattre de la question avec ces deux dingues.

La belette ne mit pas très longtemps à se remettre sur pied et grossissait progressivement, sous l'œil attentif de Fuu, Mugen et Jin, surtout de Mugen. D'ailleurs, la bestiole s'était prise d'affection pour ce dernier et avait pris l'habitude de se planquer sous son t-shirt dès qu'elle sentait un danger approcher. Et même si il se plaignait d'avoir des griffes plantées dans son dos et son cou, il ne la touchait pas. Fuu et Jin étaient plutôt impressionnés de voir Mugen se maîtriser ainsi (et, pour montrer leur bonne fois, ils ne rataient jamais une occasion de remarquer que ça semblait être l'amour fou entre lui et la belette, après tout, entre une jolie petite bêbête et un brute sans cervelle, tout était possible…). Ils auraient pourtant parié que l'imbécile n'aurait pas tenu deux jours à attendre que la bestiole ne s'engraisse. Ils ne tardèrent pas à découvrir la raison de cette apparente sagesse…

Fuu n'arrivait pas à dormir pour cause d'estomac trop bruyant. Même Momo s'était écarté pour fuir le tintamarre. Quand elle entendit Mugen cesser de ronfler, elle commença à complexer sur le peu discrétion qu'avait son ventre à crier famine, bien qu'elle comprenne sa terrible souffrance. Mais en tendant l'oreille, elle finit par comprendre qu'il s'était réveillé aux couinements de la belette. Elle faillit s'étrangler quand elle le vit se lever et s'éloigner en direction des petits cris de l'animal. Complètement paniquée et persuadée qu'il allait se la manger pour lui tout seul, elle se redressa et secoua énergiquement Jin pour le réveiller.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça louche toi ? La belette chouine, il se lève et s'en va.  
- Hm…  
- Il est somnambule j'te dis, il va la bouffer sans nous ! Et ne me dis pas qu'il s'est levé pour elle parce qu'il est mère poule et qu'il craint pour la santé de sa protégée, je te croirai pas !  
- Si t'es jalouse de la bestiole…  
- Hey !  
- Tsss, si t'es curieuse, t'as qu'à aller voir mais laisse-moi dormir en paix.

Il ne fallut pas cinq minutes pour que Fuu parte épier Mugen et revienne rapidement déranger Jin, à nouveau.

- Je t'avais pas dis de me foutre la paix ?  
- Je sais mais c'est trop révoltant, faut que tu voies ça !

Jin la suivit dans le secret espoir que Fuu le laisse enfin tranquille par la suite. Il trouva que se planquer derrière un buisson comme un attardé était trop cher payé pour disposer d'un peu de calme, même si il était question de prendre Mugen en flagrant délit de traîtrise. Enfin, cette fois-ci, c'était plutôt la belette qui était prise en flagrant délit de traîtrise. La drôlesse avait dans sa gueule une bourse en cuir pleine de boustifaille et elle offrait sa prise à Mugen, cette brute qui ne pensait qu'à remplir son estomac et à jouer de son sabre !

- Le salaud, il ne pense même pas à partager !  
- Wha, je ne savais pas que les belettes ont autant de force dans la mâchoire pour traîner tant de nourriture derrière elles et qu'elle sont d'aussi bonne voleuses… C'est pas Momo qui ferait ça pour moi !

- Pff, je regrette grave de ne pas avoir laissé Mugen bouffer cette sale bestiole, je suis trop gentille parfois.  
- Maintenant, faut même plus compter sur ce bouffon pour la rôtir.  
- On n'a pas besoin de ce pouilleux pour se faire un festin, d'abord !  
- On l'égorge et on la grille demain matin, juste avant que notre con se réveille ?  
- Trop la fête !


End file.
